Control surfaces that are movably connected to a reference structure and that are adjustable through a linear and/or rotary actuator are commonly used on aircraft for providing a variety of different flight mechanical tasks. For example, it is common to use an elevator that is pivotably connected to the trailing edge of a horizontal tailplane, also known as horizontal stabilizer, for generating a pitching moment depending on the extension of an actuator which is connected between the elevator and the horizontal tailplane. During the manufacture of the aircraft, the kinematical relationship which may constitute a three-joint-link between the reference structure, the control surface, and the actuator needs to be adjusted such that a predetermined central initial position and at least one deflected end position of the control surface can be reached by moving the actuator along a predetermined path. This adjustment process usually includes disconnecting the actuator from the control surface, adjusting respective connection means for changing the active length of the actuator, reconnecting the actuator and operating the actuator, accompanied by measuring the resulting motion of the control surface. If the motion of the control surface differs from a predetermined motion, a further adjustment step is necessary and the actuator has to be disconnected and adjusted again. This process is known as rigging.
For conducting the measuring step, in the rigging process for an elevator usually an elongated, bar-like template or reference bar is placed on an upper surface of a horizontal stabilizer that extends over the trailing edge of the elevator. An indicator is thereby positioned in the vicinity of the trailing edge of the elevator, allowing an unobstructed motion thereof and allowing the comparison of reachable end positions of the trailing edge of the elevator and respective markings on the indicator. If the reachable end positions of the trailing edge of the elevator differ from the respective markings a re-adjustment necessary during which the reference bar has to be removed.
During a rigging process, the cockpit of the aircraft is usually blocked by a first person who moves pilot controls upon radio communication and prevents an inadvertent motion of pilot controls through unauthorised personnel to avoid accidents. A second person places and removes the reference bar onto the horizontal stabilizer. A third person mechanically adjusts the kinematical relationship between the horizontal tail plane, the elevator and the actuator by re-adjusting respective connection means.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.